


Three Part Harmony

by YanzaDracan



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Part Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Self-beta.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** Originally posted on my LJ

Some days it seemed like they’d always been. They shared ... A lot. They partied together, shared houses, clothes, girls and copious amounts of alcohol and other things that need not be mentioned. 

They worked in TV, movies and music. Between jobs and familial duties, they were often sprawled around someone’s living room with beer, guitars, and pizza. Some of those songs were just well … Some things are better not talked about in the light of day. 

At their final gig before going to Europe, the members of Kane cajoled and poked Jensen until he’d climbed on stage, his harmonies blending perfectly with Steve’s as they backed Christian. 

Jensen was not aware of the looks passing between the Steve and Christian as the crowd shouted itself hoarse as they finished the set. They'd discussed telling their friend about the change in their relationship, maybe testing the waters to see how far those harmonies would carry them, but they were still new, and they were still two men … Let alone three, who were in the public eye … Even if it was in the city of Hollyweird. 

They scheduled time to be with their families before traveling to Europe. Partly to tell them, but they selfishly wanted time for them. They were also hoping to tell Jensen before they left.

Jensen no sooner finished one series than some other producer wanted his pretty face drawing fangirls and boys, so there was no telling when they would be together again. KANE was flying out of DFW to Europe after visiting Christian’s family. 

Jensen had been up early that morning and was dozing in the backseat when they pulled up to the house. 

“Come on Jenny boy, we’re home.” Christian started to open the truck door. 

“Screw you, Kane. You got to sleep all day. Some of us have day jobs.” Jensen growled, never happy when someone woke him. 

He helped get the equipment stowed before dragging to the guest room for what was left of the night. 

The next morning, Steve plied him with breakfast and enough coffee to float a boat, Christian shooed them out onto the deck so Jensen and Steve could indulge in cigarettes with their coffee. 

Blue and green eyes watched Christian prowl the yard while Steve and Jensen sat in companionable silence. After a second lap, he settled and leaned against Steve’s leg. 

“Jen …” He stopped then looked at Steve who just smiled softly. He tried again. “Jen … Uh … It’s just that … That … That we have something to tell you.” He waved an arm, frustrated he couldn’t express himself. 

Jensen’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Then laughed. “Christ, Kane. When’d you become such a girl?” 

“Shut up Jenny. I’m trying to be serious here.” He growled, as Steve started laughing. 

“You want to tell me Steve finally let you catch him?” Jensen teased quietly. 

“What! ... How did you! ... I mean …” Chris sputtered as Steve continued to laugh. 

“You’re a tactile guy, Christian. Lately you’re wrapped around Blondie here like one of his scarves.” Jensen grinned at Steve who blushed hotly. “So, KANE’s tour of Europe is a cover story for your honeymoon.” He snickered into his coffee cup, but his eyes were sad. 

Both men sputtered at Jensen’s suggestion, though they had teased each other in private about the same thing. 

“Seriously, guys, it’s great. I’m happy for you.” He said quietly, heading into the house. “I’m just gonna …” He held up his coffee cup. 

The two exchanged another look as they watched the younger man walk away. 

“Do you think we should? ...” Chris’ eyes narrowed as he watched Jensen closely. 

“We always made great music together.” Steve pulled Chris close as he also watched. 

When they got back from Steve’s folk’s house, Jensen offered his vehicle to go to the airport. He was flying on the same flight to DFW to visit his family in Richardson. 

Christian’s and Jensen’s families were waiting when they landed. If Jensen looked befuddled, they put it down to his working two shows back to back. If Steve and Christian looked apprehensive, it could be put down to nerves over their tour. 

The three men held onto each other a long time before letting go. Christian and Steve each planted a chaste kiss on Jensen’s temples. 

“Just think about it, Jenny.” Chris’ pleaded. 

“I will … Seriously.” He hugged each of them with a light touch of lips to whiskered jaws. 

Jensen was there to pick them up when they got back to Los Angeles. He greeted them warmly. 

Finally, they were standing in their living room. Christian and Steve had poked, prodded, cajoled and begged all the way from the airport. 

Green eyes looked into two sets of blue.

“I think it’ll be the best song we’ve ever written.” He smiled wickedly as they pounced.

~Fini~


End file.
